


Friends

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Sebastian and reader are friends.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Friends

Sebastian had been watching her for a while. She had made him want to rip out his hair. She flaunted the way she looked and she didn’t even realize it. It drove him crazy. Sebastian knew he had to do something about it.

“Hello Sebastian,” Y/N stated.

“Hello Y/N. How is your day going,” Sebastian asked?

Y/N tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “Its been going okay. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at my place tomorrow? I will make your favorites.”

Sebastian nodded, “I would enjoy having dinner at your place sweetheart. Shall we say 7pm.”

Y/N smiled, “7 sounds great. I will see you then.” Y/N walked away. She had a bounce in her step ready to plan her dinner for Sebastian tomorrow.

Sebastian groaned why couldn’t he say no to her. They had been friends for a few years. They had met a writing class he had taken and she was in for her college course. He sat next to her and kept to himself until the instructor had paired them up to work together on a project. He had actually tried to request that he would be able to work alone based on his schedule and the instructor balked at him. Sebastian was grateful that he was forced to work with Y/N because they hit it off. When he was out of town, she made sure his place was good. They had grown close. Now he wanted to bend her over. Sebastian shook his head.

(Next Day)

Sebastian was getting ready for dinner at Y/N place tonight. He was still thinking about what he wanted to do to her. They had been friends for so long he did not want to hurt the friendship they already had. He had relationships in the past that started off as friends and as soon as sex was involved it turned to shit. He decided to wear a stop t-shirt and black skinny jeans with his sneakers. He wanted to be comfortable but also make sure that if he got hard it would be hard to notice. It was 7pm when he strolled over to Y/N’s place and knocked on the door.

Y/N opened the door in a beautiful sweater and jeans. She was barefoot and had her hair up in a messy bun. “Come on in, Sebastian,” Y/N gestured for him to enter her apartment.

“Smells good. You did not have to do this for me draga,” Sebastian spoke softly.

“I wanted to. Plus, you eat out at restaurants way to often and I do not see you going to your moms to get a home cooked meal very often,” she looked at him with a quirked brow. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “Do you want a glass of red wine while I get the plates on the table?”

“I can help you and yes wine would be good,” he smiled and walked into the kitchen to help her get the plates set up for dinner. “You went way overboard and made too much.”

“Leftovers for me or you. Plus, I know you get hungry sometimes at like 3am. We have been friends long enough for me to know your quirks Seb,” Y/N chuckled as she handed him the plates. They both sat down to eat at her table and had their wine. Their cheeks flushed and both of them had finished 2 bottles of the red wine Y/N had. They had become tipsy on wine.

Sebastian helped her clean the table and then they curled up on her couch to watch tv. Sebastian pulled Y/N into him and smiled. “You are so beautiful Y/N. You take care of me like no one else and make sure that I am doing okay mentally,” he grabbed her face and stared into her eyes.

“Sebastian, what are you doing,” Y/N questioned?

“Being honest with myself and you for once. I have been thinking about this for a long time. I like you Y/N,” he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Y/N breath hitched. “You tease me and you have no idea you are doing it. Stop teasing me so much baby girl.” Sebastian’s hands roamed under her sweater and his thumb was stroking her hip.

“Sebastian, do not stop,” Y/N moaned.

His hand gripped harder as he pulled her flush with him, “I do not plan on stopping ever beautiful.” Sebastian was getting what he wanted for the few years they had been friends. He wasn’t being rejected Y/N accepted him flaws and all. Sebastian smiled as he devoured Y/N.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and any feedback


End file.
